Garan (Orentorus)
Garan is a Matoran and acting 'Turaga' of Voya Nui in the second Matoran Universe. Bipgraphy Garan is brave and smart, he is the acting Turaga of Voya Nui and a good fighter. He wears a powerless Ruru and carries a Energy sword and Light beam canon. History Orentorus He was created be the rogue Great Beings, who travelled to Orentorus, and helped in the construction of the Mata Nui 2 robot. He has no idea that this was the second Mata Nui, or that he was the second Garan. Once the robot was complete, he was placed inside. Karzahni It is unkown which island he lived on, but at some point he was caught in a cave-in in a Light Stone mine. He was shipped of to the realm of Karzahni for repairs. The mad being Karzahni 'repaired' him giving him his current form. as compensation Karzahni gave Garan his Energy Sword. This weapon could form an energy field around it that would deflect and weapon that hit it or could be used to slice through any substance, even Protosteel, although this was a slow process. Karzahni did not ship Garan of the island but put him to work. He was part of a team that had to deal with Rahi. But he fell into a dust water fall chasing of a Rahi and got a serious case of Armor erosion due to Dust Darters. This left him with weak armor and gave him trouble walking. Lights out Due to a deliberate fault caused by the Great Beings. Mata Nui 2 fell into a coma just as he arrived back at Orentorus. He is currently in a decaying orbit around the planet. This event lead to eternal night in the Universe due to all the lights generated by Mata Nui going of. When this happened, even Karzahni was afraid. Garan organized an uprising against him and he and a few other Matoran got of the island. On there travels, Garan met a Matoran called Midak. Apparently this Matoran had been studying Light Energy and had created a Light Beam Canon-a laser gun. He seemed worried and gave the weapon to Garan. That night the Matoran stayed in the village. the next morning Garan found Midak dead, his hut had been thoroughly searched. Somebody had been looking for the Light Beam Canon. Voya Nui The Matoran later crossed the Southern Continent and arrived on Voya Nui. They stayed with the Matoran there and Garan quickly became the 'Turaga' of the region. He oversaw the construction of the Fortress of Voya Nui, an amazing example of Matoran engineering. Only a few days passed after its completion before the Rahkshi Legion attacked. Battle of Voya Nui Abilities and traits Garan is a Onu-Matoran. Therefore he has inaccessible Earth based powers. He is brave, smart and a strong leader. He wears a Ruru and carries an Energy sword that can deflect blows and cut any substance, given enough time. He also has a Light Beam Canon-Laser gun, which was given to him by Midak. It is the only one of its kind. Garan's armor is weak due to Dust Darters and he has difficulty walking as a result. Images Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Earth Category:Matoran